


Avengers and The Hunt for Spider-Man

by Asheepanda



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheepanda/pseuds/Asheepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, receives a call from none other than Nick Fury, the director of S.H.E.I.L.D. himself requesting for the arrest of the masked vigilante Spider-Man. A few strange occurrences that happen along the way makes for a... new, experience for the Avengers.</p><p>~*ON HIATUS AGAIN*~<br/>~Most likely canceled cause idk where to go from here~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not So Happy Tony Stark

           _"What? You want us to do what?!" "No, no, no, Fury we can't do that! We have no reason to." "I don't give a flying **** about what you think we need to do, he hasn't done anything!" "And what do you think the odds of that happening are? Hmm?," "That's what I thought!" "If you can give me one reason why we should do that I will personally go out and get him myself." "Oh you can't? Well that's your cue to GTFO. Got it Patchy?" _

     "Christ, what's Stark on about?" Natasha mumbles picking her coffee up off the counter and taking a small tester sip.

           "Not a clue, Tasha, not a single clue..." Bruce Banner chimes in quietly from his place o few seats over. Just then, as if to answer all of their questions, Tony stomps around the corner and shouts; "Fury wants us to go out and catch the Spider and take him up to the Carrier!" Every set of eyes in the room looks over at the panicked billionaire standing before them.

           "I'm sorry, he wants us to do  _what?"_ Steve almost growls

           "You heard me! He wants us to go out, catch a guy who has done nothing but good for this city, and bring him to the S.H.E.I.L.L.D carrier thing so that they can quote 'Ask him some questions', and we all know those questions will be asked and answered with a scalpel!" Clint adds; "An order is an order guys, if 'Patchy' says we need to get the guy, we have to go and get him. Weather we think he's a good guy or not. Fury knows best." 

          "Who is this Spider we need to be catching?" Thor questions, "Are we going to be catching a giant arachnid?"

          "No Thor," Natasha rolls her eyes, " Spider-Man, he's a new hero that just kinda showed up a few months ago. The police, S.H.E.I.L.D., Oscorp, everyone wants to know who and what he is. Currently, he's the cities biggest mystery."

          "A man that is part arachnid? Does he have the eight legs? What about him is spider like?"

          "So far all anyone knows is, he can shoot webs from his wrists and uses them as a weapon and as means of transport. Flexible as hell, faster than anything I've seen, super strong, climbs walls and is in fact male in gender. It may seem like a lot, but really, it's not." Banner explains to the god of thunder.

          "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get going, from what I've heard and seen, interacting with this guy is hard. Unless, you know, you're the one he's taking down." Clint says going to grab his quiver.

          "Avengers Assemble..." Stark sighs.  


	2. Biggest Spider I've Ever Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers track down the illusive 'hero' in attempt to deliver him to Fury. It does not go as planed in the slightest...

       "I don't see him!" Natasha shouts over her communicator.

       "I see him, he's headed South East, toward that old abandon car factory Tony destroyed a while back." everyone snickers quietly at Captain America's statement. Stark, as quietly as possible, darts in the direction Steve described. 

       "J.A.R.V.I.S? Switch to thermal imaging mode." Stark orders his personal AI he calls Jarvis. 'Yes sir, right away sir.' imminently the bland city before him turns into vibrant blues and pinks, with the occasional red of a person passing under him on the streets of New York City. When suddenly he hears a pained yelp resonate behind him. He turns quickly, a small red and orange blob appears in his vision.

       "Guys, I think I found him," he whisper/mumbles over the com watching the small, thin figure move into a crouched position on the edge of the tall building. At least 10 stories maybe 100-120 feet above the sidewalk. The figure below him grabs its shoulder and winces letting out a small hiss, "I think it's injured."

       "What do you mean injured? How badly? Does he need medical attention? Do we need to hel-"

       "Natasha! Shh, it's just his shoulder from what I can see. Start closing in, doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon."

       "Rodger that Starky," Tasha giggles over the com, "Closing in, I'm approximately 40 feet away and within view."

       "Am I really needed? All I can do is Smash stuff." Bruce states suddenly.

       "If he gets away we need you to be our plan B." Steve tells him. "Fine," is all Bruce replies with.

       All of the Avenger slowly and as quietly as humanly possible begin to close around the small, injured figure on the edge of the building's roof. Tony looks back for only a moment, and when he looks back the Spider on the roof is looking at him quietly, his head tilted slightly to the left.

       "He just saw me! How is that possible!? Guys, how the hell did he see me?" Tony ask franticly

       "I dunno, if he saw you there's no use in sneaking up on him. He knows we're here now. Tony, just go down and try yourself, if you need the rest of us can always come in. I can probably get him with a shock arrow from here."

       "Tony, do not, I repeat, do NOT go in alone! Ignore what Clint said and lets figure something else out," silence, "Tony, don't do it, Tony, Tony no. Tony no!" Spangles shout whispers.

Tony slowly positions himself behind him and lowers onto the building roof top. Spider-Man turns slowly in a crouched position that is actually quite menacing. He lets go of his shoulder and places his blood soaked hand on the concrete ledge, leaving a bloody hand-print behind. He backs up slightly almost falling off the edge only less than an inch between the Spider and open air beneath him.

       ~~Oh god, don't jump. Please don't jump~~ , Tony think to himself, the sound of worry even in his thoughts.

       "Hey, you're Spider-Man, right? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Can we just talk for a few minutes?" Without even replying Spider-Man shoots a plethora of webbing into the joints of Iron Man's suit then covering the holes over Tony's eyes. The billionaire shrieks quietly falling back just barely being able to see the man in front of him jump off the edge. Stark doesn't bother telling the others he got away, he just lets him escape, lets him swing off into the maze of skyscrapers and factories around them.

        ~~Well shit~~... Tony thinks with a sigh attempting to stand. He rips off some of the sticky, stretchable webs and lumbers over to the edge.

       "He got away, and I let him. They are going to be so mad at me when I tell them."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      

 


	3. Why? Just, Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to tell everyone he let Spider-Man go, he regrets it greatly.

       "Did you get him yet? Where are you, I can't see you." Steve sighs.

       "I let him go." no one replies to Tony's quick statement. After almost a minute of silence Bruce finally says something.

       "You what? You what?! YOU WHAT!? Tony, why did you let him get away? Why didn't you tell us, we could have gotten him!"

       "Yeah, Stark, why'd ya let him get away? Fury is going to _kill_ you for that!" Natasha shouts. Tony sighs looking down at the small pool of blood and the bloody hand-print next to it.

       "I couldn't bring myself to hurt him, or let you guys hurt him. He just looked so...so _helpless_."

       "Helpless? He took down, The Lizard, Electro, The Rhino, Octavius, that Goblin thing and 48 of New York's most dangerous criminals. And not to mention, he goes out and kicks more ass in one night than you could count! He does it alone as well! HOW IS THAT HELPLESS?" Captain America rants at Tony. Iron Man stays silent. He just stares at the hand-print. Then he thinks of a way he can just barely get bye with out Fury kicking his rich little ass.

       "He left a pool of blood and a hand-print on the ledge! I can get a sample and analyze it, maybe then we'll know who he is," he kneels down and a small needle folds out of the palm of his suit. He fills the syringe and stand back up, "Maybe what I did wasn't a total **** up?"

* * *

* * *

      "What is taking Stark so long to get the friggin' results? How long can analyzing blood take?"

      "Calm down Clint, it shouldn't take him more than 5 minutes to get up here. Probably less to be honest." Banner reassures him.

      "I got the results!" Tony runs over almost slipping or the area rug.

      "What are you waiting on Stark? Tell us what you found from the Man of Spider's blood!" Thor shouts excitedly. Tony skims over it, having not read it himself yet. The farther he gets the paler his face gets.

      "What's wrong?" Steve asks standing from his place in one of the many chairs.

      "It says 'unknown spices/ breed'," Tony looks up at them, "Is Spider-Man even human? If he was the computer would have definitely found some trace of human DNA. Are we dealing with an alien or something?"

     "Read the rest to us." Natasha insists.

     Tony sighs and begins reading, " 'Unknown species/ breed. No matches to currently logged species/ breeds found. Possible reasons for this occurrence:

  * Species/ Breed has not yet been discovered.
  * This is a known species/ breed but its DNA make-up is not coded to this system.
  * An error occurred in the examination process.
  * Multiple strands of DNA were mixed during process. 



    Please consider these criteria and re-examine DNA. Small amounts of; unknown arachnid, unknown arachnid, and unknown arachnid were found during DNA examination."

      "Are we dealing with a human, or are we not?" Thor asks.

      "According to the test results we're dealing with a foreign species." Stark mumbles, bewildered.

      "So what we think is a mask, might not be a mask, and in fact is the actual appearance of the thing we're dealing with?" Steve asks.

      "I don't know, if I'm honest. Spider-Man, may not be a man at all. We might need to start calling it Spider-Alien." Stark laughs nervously. 

      "People have heard it speaking! We know it can speak English. If it is an alien, it speaks English pretty damn well." Tasha blurts

      "Now, lets not jump to conclusions, there may have just been an error or a contaminant." Bruce adds quickly.

      "We better hope it was just an error, or the world is going to panic. We might just cause WWIII here." Tony mumbles.

      "We have to tell someone about this! What if he is actually and it and something happens?" Cap. says worried

      "What if it is human and we end up getting him killed over an error in my computer? I definitely don't want that!"

      "Stark, we need to tell someone, the least we could do is tell Fury and ask him not to tell anyone till we clear this up." Bruce walks over to Tony and takes the paper and reads over it again.

      "I'll go call Fury, I guess..." Tony walks out with a sigh. ~~Dear god, I better not be tell Fury the Spiders an alien when he's not. I could be sealing someone's doom~~... 

 


	4. Spidey's Side of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Spider-Man's side of the ordeal.

        "Gah! Wall, wall, that's a wall!" Peter shouts hoping it might stop him from slamming into the brick wall in front of him. It doesn't help, at all. With a sickening crunch, Spidey smashes into the wall, hitting right on the shoulder that was just shot. It hurts like all hell. With a soft moan he pries himself out of the indent and attaches a web to a building across the street in a desperate attempt to get away from the small army of police officers trying to shoot him down. After all he's done for this forsaken city all he gets in return is a few hundred bullets with his name on them. Seriously, what are these people's problems?

        "Stop running Spider-Man! The sooner you turn yourself in the easier we'll go on you with your punishment!" one of the officers shouts at him as he swings off causing another set of bullets to be sent his way.

        "Why don't you just stop shooting me?! That would be much appreciated on my end!" of course they continue shooting without giving a second thought to what he just said.

        _Okay, okay, what now? Where do I go now? That building or that building? I like that building more. it's more, uhhh. Square? Sure, that's why you want to land on it because it's more square! You have the best damn logic ever Parker. The best! How do I land, how to land. Why not of my feet and not my face this time? Yeah, I think that would be a nice thing to do. Land on something that's not my face!_

        Peter lets go of the web he was holding onto and half rolls half flops on the roof of the concrete building, causing him to yelp quietly. He stands, and walks over to the edge just to see where the hell he is. He crouches and grabs his shoulder regretting the decision almost the instant he makes it. He hisses in pain, wincing slightly, but remaining to put pressure on the profusely bleeding bullet wound. 

        _What am I going to tell Aunt May? 'Oh hai, guess what! I got shot today and lucky me, I lived. Yeah, I'm fine no need to go to a hospital or anything. I'll just go take out the bullet and everything will be fine and dandy again! Wooh!' Yeah that won't work. Ummmmm, wait, Spidey-sence going haywire! The heck, is that Iron man? Why is he just staring at me? Did I do something and not realize I did it? Nawww, he's probably a fan and just wants my autograph! Damn right he does! That'll be the day that I die. When one of the Avengers asks for my autograph. I'll most likely die from a heart attack. That won't be to fun though. He's coming down here... Now he's talking, I'm sorry wat? Just wanna talk? Sure, sure. EAT WEB!_

      Peter shoots as many webs at him as spider-humanly possible. He backs off the edge of the building into a free-fall. Just moments before he hits the street below him he attaches a web to a near by light post and starts the long swing to Gwen Stacy's apartment.

* * *

* * *

 

       Peter lands quietly on the fire escape outside Gwen's window. He taps the glass with his forehead. Gwen looks back at him and smiles, but it quickly fades when she sees him gripping his shoulder. She runs over and opens the window for him. He practically falls in, Gwen having to catch him so he doesn't his the floor.

      "Oh my God, Peter! What happened? Let me see your shoulder," the sound of Gwen's voice allows him to relax slightly. He takes his hand off his shoulder causing Gwen to gasp.

      "What happened?" she chokes like she's about to cry.

      "One of your dad's ol' cop friends shot me. Tasered me too. It was a real kind thought. You know, shootin' me and all. The taser just made the pain even better!" laughs weakly.

      "Is the bullet still in there," Peter nods, "We have to get it out! I'll go get the tweezers and the medical kit! Brb!" she runs out. Peter just stands there swaying on his feet. Left, right, left, to right till she comes back.

      "Lay down on my bed. I don't care of you get blood on it, I'll change the sheets." just as she orders, Peter falls back onto her bed.

* * *

* * *

 

  
     After a long, excruciating, 10 minutes Gwen finally manages to get the bullet round out. She dumps half a bottle of disinfectant in the wound causing him to scream. Thank the Lord her mother and brothers weren't home. An entire roll of bandages get wrapped around his shoulder and she plants a small peck of a kiss on his fore head after taking off his mask. Gwen looks for more injuries but thankfully all she finds are a few cuts and scrapes here and there.

                                                                                                                                                                          What an eventful day that was.... 

 


	5. Maybe We Should Have Just Kept It A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calls up 'Patchy' and tells him about the DNA results on Spidey's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe how much all of you like this! Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this, even to those who didn't like it, thank you!

      _"No, we're not kidding you. Its blood came back as an unknown species." "No, no, no, don't-" "No! Don't tell anyone else!" "We don't know for sure if it is actually a foreign breed. Just don't tell anyone till we can be absolutely, positivly, 100% sure about this." "Errors happen Patchy." "Just because I'm a genius does not mean my computer won't make errors!" "Listen to me!" "This thing could be human and not an alien. You could be killing a human being!" "Just because it might not be human... *sigh* you don't kill someone/something because of a possible error! It has spoken before, that has to be some kind of proof?" "So help me, you don't hurt this thing." "I'm calling it thing because... I don't know! Just leave it alone till be know for sure? Please Fury?" "Thank you, thank you, we will find out right away." "Bye, Patchy!"_

Tony ran into the kitchen with a slight look of panic and worry apparent on his scruffy face.

       "Guys, guys! We need to go find Spider-Man right now!" He stammers so that you almost can't understand him.

       "Why right now? It Fury going to kill him or something? Wait don't answer that..." Bruce chuckles to himself at the end.

       "We got 3 days to find out what this guy is or, believe me, Fury is going to tell the entire ******* world about this and poor Spidey will have his hands full trying not to be shot by what will most likely the Army and the Navy. Probably every cop in the city, and S.H.I.E.I.L.D., why not add S.H.I.E.I.L.D.? We need to find him!" he looks and sounds like he's about to hyperventilate.

      "Calm down Tony, surely if we tell him the situation he'll tell us, right?" Steve asks raising his eye brow, slight panic even starting to show on his face. 

      The rest of the team shares a few concerned glances not sure of what to say next in the conversation that is quickly becoming slightly awkward.

      "Avengers Assemble! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Tony yells breaking the silence running to the elevator maybe a little to exited to get his suit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter. I know it's a lot shorter than all of the other chapters that have been put out but, I have an idea of where I want the next chapter to go. It should be a little longer as well. Just needed a quick fill chapter to give a few little details I might not have been able to get into a full chapter.


	6. Almost Had A Heart Attack There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days pass and not a single sighting of Spider-Man is reported. Tony begin to fear that Fury already took matters into his own hands and decides to give him a little visit. What he finds is not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to star out with a little bit of Fury just to keep from confusion.  
> 

* * *

      Fury sighs, putting his communicator back into his pocket.

_Spider-Man, may not be a man at all. We could be dealing with an invading alien species! I never thought I'd say that again. I need to do something. I gave Tony 3 days. I can't just go against my word. But, of course, when have I ever gone by my own word? Screw it, I'm getting the Spider myself._

       Fury walks off to start looking for the masked vigilante himself

* * *

 

      "Where the hell is he? He hasn't been seen in 2 days Stark! Are you sure he said 3 days and not 3 hours?" 

      "Yes, Clint, he said days, not hours. I just don't understand. Where could he have vanished to?"

      "Maybe after you let him get away he bled out somewhere." Clint replies.

      "Don't say that you little Hawkass-hole."

      "It's a possibility, Stark."

      "What if Fury already got him? Oh Christ, what if Fury got it himself?! Clint, what if Patchy has Spidey right now?"

      "Did you just call him 'Spidey'? Tony, do you have a crush on him or something?" Natasha snickers.

      "I'm just worried! Can't a guy be worried for someone? Even if they know almost nothing about said someone?" Tony feels a tear that was forming in his eye fall.

      "Dude, are you crying? You do so like Spider-Man!"

      "Banner, this is not the time for that! I'm going to the carrier."

      "Stark, just stay calm, I'm sure we'll find him..," Tony doesn't reply, "Tony? Are you still there?" Steve sighs. That little bastard...

* * *

      After a frantic search for a way into the carrier he finally makes his was in. Something seems... off, to Tony. Everything is quiet. Too quiet, compared to the usual sound of orders being called out and the chit chat of the workers. All that is visible at the moment is a lone cleaning-bot, scrubbing away at a single spot on the wall.

     _Okay, Stark, if you were Fury where would you keep a possible alien? Prison containment is to obvious. Restricted areas, possible. Are there any special containment cells? There has to be, for like, the really strong villains? Right? There's always one of those._

  Sir, Bruce Banner is calling you. J.A.R.V.I.S. says.

      "Turn off all communications." Tony replies.

      Right away, Sir

       After what feels like a day passes but is only a few hours, Tony finds a small row of cells located in an authorize persons only wing of the carrier. All five are empty but one. Looking inside the last cell at the end of the short row he sees Spider-Man. He's seated on the ceiling of the cell in the far left corner, where three surfaces meet. His legs crossed and his arms limply dangle above his head. Not a single movement visible. 

       For a few short moments Tony fears the strange being may be dead. Soon after this he hears a quiet little snore escape its lips. Tony breaths a sigh of relief.

       _It's just asleep. How does it even sleep like that anyway? That looks like an extremely uncomfortable position to be in._

       Just then, the thing in the cage makes a motion almost like a cat grooming itself. Slowly lifting its arm and 'pawing' lightly at the top of its own head. It makes the motion a few more times before going limp again.

       _Okay, that was just strange. What the hell was that? It was kinda cute though..._

      "Jarv, check its vitals."

      Right away, Sir.........All vitals appear to be normal.

      "No sedatives?"

      None, Sir. It is unconscious on its own will. 

      "Good," Tony's mouth twitch in to a small smile, "Let's get this guy out of here..."

* * *

 

**The following is the original chapter that was not used as part of the story line. If you wish you can read it, but the contents of this chapter will not affect the later story.**   

* * *

      Fury sighs, putting his communicator back into his pocket.

_Spider-Man, may not be a man at all. We could be dealing with an invading alien species! I never thought I'd say that again. I need to do something. I gave Tony 3 days. I can't just go against my word. But, of course, when have I ever gone by my own word? Screw it, I'm getting the Spider myself._

       Fury walks off to start looking for the masked vigilante himself.

* * *

      "Where the hell is he? He hasn't been seen in 2 days Stark! Are you sure he said 3 days and not 3 hours?" 

      "Yes, Clint, he said days, not hours. I just don't understand. Where could he have vanished to?"

      "Maybe after you let him get away he bled out somewhere." Clint replies.

      "Don't say that you little Hawkass-hole."

      "It's a possibility, Stark."

      "What if Fury already got him? Oh Christ, what if Fury got it himself?! Clint, what if Patchy has Spidey right now?"

      "Did you just call him 'Spidey'? Tony, do you have a crush on him or something?" Natasha snickers.

      "I'm just worried! Can't a guy be worried for someone? Even if they know almost nothing about said someone?" Tony feels a tear that was forming in his eye fall.

      "Dude, are you crying? You do so like Spider-Man!"

      "Banner, this is not the time for that! I'm going to the carrier."

      "Stark, just stay calm, I'm sure we'll find him..," Tony doesn't reply, "Tony? Are you still there?" Steve sighs. That little bastard...

* * *

     Tony finds his way into the carrier quite easily. He frantically searches for Fury. To his surprise the carrier seems to be almost completely abandoned. All except a few workers here and there along with one cleaner-bot. After almost an hour of looking he finds nothing. Just as he's about to leave he sees a flash of red and blue go past him. He perks up happily and looks around but finds nothing and no one.

     "Hey?" someone whispers above him. He looks up smiling like a total dork when he sees the familiar figure crawling across the ceiling above him.

     "Oh thank God you're alright!" Tony breaths a sigh of relief.

     "Why are you even up here? Did you come for me again?"

     "I was freaking out! I thought you died."

     "If I was dead the news would have had a field day. Especially the Bugle, the people who write them have something against me. I'm sure of it."

     "Why the sudden willingness to talk, eh bug boy?"

     "Arachnid..."

    "Fine, buy arachnid boy sounds weird. Seriously, why are you talking all of the sudden?"

    "The last time we say each other I had a bullet in my shoulder, and my spidery bit was freaking out just a little. Trust me, I would have spoken to you if I wasn't dying. You're Tony Stark for Christ's sake!"

    "Good to know, but can we talk now? Just not here, like at the Avenger's Tower?"

     "You want me to come to the Avenger's Tower? Oh ma god really? Yes, yes yes! I mean, sure. Sounds alright." Tony stifles a small laugh at Spider-Man's attempt to be serious. Maybe he does have a little thing for the bug, wait arachnid. Not in a lovey way, just friendly.

    "Let's go then. Need help getting there?" He looks back up for him and he's not there. He look to the giant window in the front of this ship and the Spider has already jumped off, going to the Avenger's HQ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a pretty short chapter but I was bored and I had to do something. This was that something. Also sorry it's a little crap. I'm extremely tired.


	7. I Just Don't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings Spider-Man back to Avenger's HQ much to the surprise of the others.

      Tony smashes the lock on the cell door with little effort. To his surprise the thing inside seems to have not been phased. He walks over and pokes the creature in the chest, causing its left hand to twitch slightly.

      "Jarv, I'll be honest here, I'm really confused..."

      Why are you confused, Sir?

      "Last I saw this thing it was acting like a caged animal, but now, it is actually a caged animal and it's not doing anything. Are you positive there were no sedatives used?"

      Positive as positive can be, Sir. This may just be a natural occurrence. Might I suggest removing the mask? If it is in fact, a mask. 

      "Lets take him back to HQ and see what the rest of the team thinks..." 

      Carefully, Iron Man pries the creature from its place on the ceiling and carrying the unconscious being over his shoulder. Tony slowly makes his way over to the entrance he came in through.

      _How am I going to fly all the way to the tower with this thing? Oh **** it, I'll deal._ _But I'm not to sure how happy this thing will be if I drop it... It's only a 5 minute flight. I mean, can it really be THAT bad?_

* * *

      Tony land on the balcony thanking every God he could think of that he didn't drop Spider-Man. He looked into the large, full wall, window seeing that everyone had given up and come back here. Except Thor was no where to be seen. Tony figured he had just gone back to Asgard. He awkwardly walked in.

      "Hey, guess what I found!" he laughed nervously. They all looked up and their eyes widen.

      "You found it?!" They all yell in unison, those that were sitting stand up and they all run over.

      "Take the mask off! Take it off, take it off take it off!" Natasha shouts excitedly.

      "Yeah, Stark, take it off!" Steve agrees.

      Tony sighs, walking over to the black leather couch on the other side of the room. He gently places Spidey onto it.

      "Do we really have to do this? I mean, it keeps its identity a secret for a reason..."

      "We still don't know if it's a mask, just try already!" Natasha yells.

      Tony closes his eyes tightly and looks away. He quickly tugs at the top of the what might be a mask and it comes off with little effort. The others gasp causing Tony to look for himself.

      Laying on the couch in front of him is a boy no older than 17, brown, slightly spiky hair. Still being unconscious Tony is unable to see his eye color. 

                                                                                                                  _Spider-Man, is a teenager?_


	8. Younger Than We Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team waits for Spider-Man to awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since an update. My laptop is broken and AO3 doesn't really work on my phone. I'm going to try anyway.

       _Spider-Man is a teenager?_

      I could tell by the looks on all of there faces they were just as surprised as I was. If not more. 

      We all just stood there for God knows how long staring down at him. The fact that he was a teenager added so many questions to the ever growing list. 

       The room was silent all except for the occasional strained breath from the boy on my couch. It wasn't long before Bruce broke the silence. 

       "What do we do now?" 

       No one answered him. I don't know if they didn't know what to say or if they just didn't want to.

* * *

       We eventually just decided to leave him alone. to wait till he wakes up. 

       When and if he does wake up, he'll be in for quite a surprise...

 

 


	9. Q and A, Avengers Style Part I

————————————————

*The following is a remade part of the already existing chapter. It's a bit longer than they usually are but enjoy!*

————————————————

2 day, 17 hours and 36 minutes since Tony has brought Spider-Man to the tower. 2 days, 17 hours and 30 minutes since they found out he was a teenager.

The last part threw all of them for a loop. They went from 'oh my god he's an alien' to 'oh my god he's a teenager'. To be honest they didn't know what was worse.

(Obviously being an alien would be worse. We've dealt with enough of them to know they are far worse. According to Tony (Clint wasn't so sure he agreed.)) ————————————————

Bruce was beginning to worry. The teens breathing and heart rate were at dangerously low levels. If he didn't know the kid was a superhero he would have hauled him off to the emergency room a long while ago.

Being a scientist however, made him curious. He so badly wanted to run tests. Find out exactly what they were dealing with but he agreed with the other guy he was above that. Experimenting on kids? What the hell was he thinking? (Teen, not kid. He had to remind himself. There's a difference.) ————————————————

The unconscious form was however beginning to interfere with their daily lives. Tony wanted to put him down in one of the labs but Bruce wanted other wise.

(Mainly because it wouldn't help with his undying urge to study him. He was really starting to become worried by his struggle to refrain from doing so.) They ended up moving the boy anyway. Oh joy. ————————————————

He couldn't help himself. He just couldn't. He had to test something, anything! 'Reactions. Simple, safe and quick. Just get the urge out of the way and we'll all be fine.' He thought to himself.

And so that's what he did, simple little things. Most of his actions resulted in no more than a slight jerk attempt to avoid contact. When he got to his wrists.

(Why he reacted he has no clue. Go for the throat, meh! Nothing, but try and go for his wrist? Forbidden!)

The teen jerked awake grabbing onto Doctor Banners own wrist in the proses causing a loud and painful snap and shout.

Banner pulled away and looked down to see nothing but the surface that just had an unresponsive (he wanted to say corpse but the spider thing was alive.) body (much better)on it.

He looked around and found the intriguing specimen stuck to the ceiling like a mortified cat. (Red and blue cat. Wonder what that would look like.)

He didn't notice the alarm sounding near me or the rest of the Avengers (except Thor and Nat. Thor was in Asgard and Natasha was on a mission.)

"What happened? Did you get pissed and smash a beaker of acid again Bruce?"

"That was you Tony." Bruce replied holding his obviously broken wrist while continuing to stare at Spider-Man.

"Shut up, where's the spider? Oh god did he wake up! Where is he?!" Bruce only points at the ceiling and goes back to holding his swelling appendage.

"Well that answers my question. The rest of you can leave. I'll deal with this."

Clint cuts in, "What if it goes rogue?"

"I'll call you back down now shoo!" He says in a whispered tone shooing the group out of the room and locking the biohazard door behind them.

"Hey! Spider-Guy, you mind hoppin' down so we can talk?" Tony says politely (Bruce wishes he would be this nice all the time but that's just crazy.) as he stands on the table to reach up. (Reanimating corpse table. Not a corpse Bruce.)

The teens breathing was ragged and uneven as he gasped silently (or as quietly as you can while practically hyperventilating) and tears pricked at the corners of his chocolate eyes. (The kicked puppy looks is strong in this one that's for sure.)

He blinked away the tears as he came back to his scenes and dropped from the ceiling landing in his iconic crouch. (If Tony was honest it was kinda hot in his opinion.)

"Right when I get up there you go back to the floor." Tony mumbles annoyed under his breath.

Spider-Man (Teen) glanced around quickly for what they were assuming was an exit before taking a few small steps away from the duo in front of him.

"W-what d'you want?" His voice crackled from not being used in so long (for him at least. 2 almost 3 days was a record except when Gwen... Nope, don't think about that)

"Oh not much. Your organs, your secrets, your name, maybe a little," Tony wiggles his brow before continuing, "if ya know what I mean?" The boys eyes widen in a mix of confusion and terror causing Tony to cackle.

"Oh I'm just messing with you! Don't look so mortified kid."

"I regret asking." The kid's (we really need to figure out his name so he's not just 'the kid' or 'the teen' it's getting a bit repetitive.) eyes soften ever so slightly before he swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing shallowly.

He catches a glimpse of himself in a metal trey. Not at all content with what he sees.

"Where's my mask?" He asks slowly.

"With your organs along with your hopes and dreams." The comment drew a soft but menacing growl from the younger hero.

"Okay, fine you don't like jokes about people taking your organs. I'll stop," he pauses smirking, "I did take one of your kidney though."

The hero placed a hand on his side wincing when, to his surprise, it hurt.

"Did you really take my kidney? My god, I hope I still have both of my kidneys right now."

"I took a piece. I was curious and bored." Tony says in a casual tone and shrugs.

At least Bruce didn't feel bad about wanting to do experiments anymore... ————————————————

*The following is the old version of this chapter. You can still read it but it won't have any affect on the later story.*

————————————————

2 days, 17 hours, 36 minutes since T ony brought Spider-Man to the tower. But, hey, who's counting anyway? Wait, that would be me... 

 

Tony asked JARVIS to tell us if he wakes up. We've tried to go about our regular daily routin but that's defiantly proving itself diffucult. I've mainly been in the lab like always, sometimes I just can't help myself. I feel the need to just watch him lay on the couch. Scilent, motionless, it's like the thing is in some kind of self induced coma. Makes me wonder if it is human despite the fact that I can clearly see that it is. 

 

I decided to run some tests. Just a few quick, harmless, tests. How it reacted to a sudden change in lighting, quick sounds like snapping and clicking, see what would happen if I touched it on say the shoulder or maybe the stomach. Just random places. 

 

I got got through the first two tests with no results other than 'it does absolutly nothing'. The third test hower was far more interesting...

* * *

I placed a hand on his forehead and it flinched away. 

I open and closed its jaw resulting in my finger amlost being bitten off.

I went to place a hand on its throat and its eyes snapped open. The next thing I know is I'm pinned to the floor with my arm held firmly behind me. 

I screamed, ofcourse in the most manly way possible. That caused everyone to run in. 

"What the hell?!" Tony shreeked which caused the thing holding me down to release and back up like a cornered animal. I sat up and got as far away as possible from it. 

It stood and stared at us with a confused expression. Mouth slightly agape. 

"Where am I, exactly?" It poked at its eye and panicked. Obviously it didn't feel what it wanted to, "WHERE'S MY MASK?!"

"Umm, my lab." Tony said slowly as he began creeping toward it. 

"Lab? Wait, you're the guy from the roof!" He stated pointing at Tony.

"Yeah, I'm the guy from the roof. Why are you talking all of the sudden?"

"I wasn't talking before? That's strange, I'm always talking... But seriously, hand over the mask before I break you." He threatened.

This will be an interesting next few days...

 


	10. Q and A Avengers Style Part II

The day after Peter showed up at Gwen's window with a bullet in his arm they broke up. Gwen claimed she was 'tired of putting up with his stupidity and his inability to make coherent choices'. It hurt, it really did, he hadn't spoken for the entirety of the days before 'it' (being his capture) happened. Aunt May was always worried and kept asking what was the matter but he just ignored her. He wanted to tell her but explaining would reveal more than he wanted to.

He was on patrol when it happened. What exactly happened was beyond him. His spidey-sense gave him no warning of the dart making its way toward him. He yelped quietly as the needle pierced the back of his shoulder. He pulled it out and chucked;

'Do they really think a dart will do anything? Probably why my spidey-sense didn't go off,' he thinks turning it over and he froze, 'are you kidding me? Are these even legal! Can you legally buy and elephant darts?' He asked himself as darkness began to creep into his vision.

He looked around quickly hoping to catch a glimpse of who shot his paying no attention to his fading thoughts. Before he could react someone or something pulled up the bottom of his mask and forced a cloth over his mouth and nose. He tried to hold his breath but once his lungs began to burn his body forced him to breath what he could only guess was chloroform. Barely aware of the feeling of his legs giving out and the person(?) behind him holds him up.

"Got him, it was easier than I thought, didn't put up much of a fight." Was the last thing he heard a mans voice say as his vision completely fades and his mind goes blank.

————————————————  
Regaining consciousness, having no control over your actions for several minutes and then being told part of your kidney is missing isn't very fun.

"I took a piece. I was curious and bored."

Curious and bored? It was a strange was to cure boredom he's willing to admit but let's be real here. You don't just have a scientific metrical in your lab and not do something! No matter how defensive Tony was of the kid before he wasn't about to miss an opportunity like that.  
  
————————————————

*Quick switch to Bruce*

He was so done with this. So done, unbelievably done.

His wrist hurt like all hell and Tony was openly admitting to experimenting on him with a scalpel. The exact thing he was trying to prevent. There's a confused and disoriented teenager having a panic attack as he learns that he is without part of his organ.

"A-are you the ones that kidnapped me?" He asked sounding slightly out of breath from the hyperventilation.

"Kidnapping, no. You're thinking of Fury. Y'know SHIELD director, one eye, kinda looks like a pirate?" When the kid (teen! Stop calling him a kid for Christ's sake Bruce, please!) gives him a confused and terrified glare, "No? Ok, well I found you in a condemned cell on the heli-whatever kind of adorably acting like a weird cat thing and very much out of it. Isn't that right JARVIS?" Tony pauses for a moment waiting for a response.

:Why yes sir, that is indeed how we found the strange creature.: The overly polite British voice replies causing the teen (good job Bruce) to look around for the source.

"Anyway kid, we're glad you're not dead. You've been out for almost a week and panic was ensuing," Tony says as he turns to leave, "if no one is in any danger anymore I'm out."

"Tony, don't leave me here with h-!" Bruce shouts after Tony but he makes his way out of the room before he could finish.

"Please don't break my other wrist. I really need that." Bruce says slowly standing and walking to the med-kit under the desk.

"Did I break it? I didn't mean to if I did. I can't really control what I do half the time." Spider-Man says holding onto his own wrist and sighing.

"It's fine, it's not the worst I've had trust me," he pauses hesitating to ask his next question, "we've just been calling you 'the kid' or 'that teen' for a while now. Is there anything we should call you? If you're ok with telling us your name that is."

"Will anyone other than you and the Avengers find out?" He asks shyly.

Giving him a reassuring and sympathetic smile he says, "No one else will find out if you don't want anyone to."

"O-okay," he gives Bruce a weak smile in return, "It's Peter but people usually just call me by my last name, it's uh, Parker."

"Do you by any chance have any relation to Richard Parker? The Oscorp scientist?"

"He is, or rather was, my father."

"Oh, well, why don't you just hop back up on the table and sit there while we talk and I deal with my wrist," he sighs softly placing his usable hand on the desktop, "this is going to be hard with one hand."

"I can help since I'm kinda the one that caused it. Trust me I know what I'm doing. I've dealt with plenty of broken things in the past," then under his breath he adds to himself and he walks over, "not just bones either."

"You know how to set a break? I guess that would be useful being a superhero and all." He Bruce says placing the med-kit on the table as Peter hops up to sit on it.

Grabbing a few things and motioning for Bruce to give him his arm they continue to talk.

"Yeah, I guess it's useful. Haven't done it in a while though. Hopefully I don't do anything wrong." He says smiling to himself.

"Y'know, when you're not breaking other people's bones and threatening people you're not to bad to be around, Parker."

"Thanks, just don't let anyone else hear that or you'll get a few hundred hit men after you." Peter says as he finishes and puts everything back in the case.

"What d'you mean?" Bruce asks looking down at his wrist, "You actually did a pretty decent job, and fast too. I'm a little jealous if I'm honest."

"I'm not only cursed with amazing medical skills, but also the ability to unknowingly and inadvertently get everyone I know killed."

"Well you don't have to worry about that with us, it's not as easy when the people you know are superheroes," Bruce says giving his a light reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Let's head upstairs. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

"Sure, as long as no one tries to take anymore of my kidneys." Peter says sliding down onto the floor and thinks to himself.

'How did I get this as my life?'

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
